Journey to the Centre of Japan
by roserycus77
Summary: Japan-cat gets magically transported to Chinatown and now seeks the help of a young adventurous cat named Americat to help him return to Japan. Along the way, they pick up some more friends who accompany the two on a journey across the world to help Japan-cat return home. (YES! I actually wrote a decent summary! Hooray!) Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 'Sup dawgs! So, I've been suffering from what you might call an artistic block, da? **

**And by that, I mean I've had a shit load of school work. **

**But, here I am, posting yet another Hetalia story-with kittehs! YAY! This is probably going to deviate from the real nekotalia a little, just because...it's fanfiction. Haha :) Also, some of the characters who are in this don't have 'official nekotalia (in the show)' forms, so I kind of changed them around to how I wanted them to look. MWAHAHA. I am the all powerful ruler of the story! I DO WHAT I WANT! Ha. I hope you get that reference. **

**For the sake of my fingers, I may occasionally drop the '-cat' from the end of their names. With the exception of Americat, 'cause that would be weird.**

**Disc: I NO OWN HETALIA :( **

One second, he was eating his tune, and the next, 'poof!', he was in the middle of a Chinese style city. Even though it appeared that he had been transported to China, Japan-cat was a little skeptical. Something didn't feel right...His thoughts were interrupted by a fluffy white cat that crashed into his side.

"Oh, gosh. Sorry, dude. I didn't see you, there." he turned. "Aw shit! Run for your life!" He said before sprinting away, beckoning with his tail for Japan to follow. Japan-cat, who was moderately confused, turned his head to see a heavyset man running at him with a meat cleaver while yelling some very inappropriate things in Mandarin. Japan blinked calmly before turning and running after the strange, white cat.

"Quick! In here!" a voice whispered from a small ally, hidden from sight. "Is it safe?"

It was the white stranger from before, curled into the shadowy corner of a building, his blue eyes the only thing visible of the fluffy cat.

Japan-cat turned and looked around the corner to see the butcher howling at his escaped prey. He nodded.

"Ok, good. I was worried for a minute, there." the cat stepped out of the shadows, revealing that he had a ring of think, black fur around his neck, giving him an almost lion-like appearance, "I'm Americat. Who are you?"

"My name is Japan-cat. It's good to meet you. Um...this may sound like a stupid question, but where are we?"

"You're in Chinatown, USA! How could you not have known that?" Americat asked.

_So I'm in America, how odd..._Japan thought. "I was transported here somehow while I was eating my supper. Now that I think about it, China-cat's probably gone and eaten it all now. How regrettable. But that is beside the point. Why was that man chasing you back there? He looked quite angry."

"Oh, yeah. I stole some food from his store. He was pretty pissed when he found me eating it behind his place. It was _hilarious!" _Americat chuckled.

"Ah, yes I see. I understand his anger now. Do you live here?"

"Nah, I live with this dude named Alfred. He's alright. And he let's me play video games all day, so it's good. What about you? Where do you live?"

"I sort of wander around-in Japan, I mean. I come from Japan. Sometimes I hang around this one guy's house. His name is Kiku. He's, as you say, 'pretty cool'. Plus, he feeds me tuna."

"Tuna? You _eat _that stuff! Bleh!" Americat made a disgusted face, "I couldn't even sniff that. I like hamburgers! I think. They look tasty, at least. They aren't good for cats, or so Alfred says, but I think he just wants to keep them all to himself."

"Very, ehm, interesting. Now, do you think you could help me get back to Japan?"

"Maybe. Honestly, I don't know where Japan is. But yeah! We can go on an adventure! It'll be great!" Americat waved his tail happily.

"Now that I think about it, I guess I don't really know where Japan is compared to here, either." Japan-cat thought aloud. _It would be nice to have a companion..._"Wait, won't your...Alfred?...won't he miss you?"

"Probably not too much. I'll send him a letter to tell him what's happened." Americat grabbed a piece of paper that was conveniently floating around, and after covering his paws with mud, he began to 'write' on the paper.

"Do you even know how to write?" Japan-cat asked.

"Yeah, 'course I do! See! Look," he pointed at his masterpiece of paw prints, "now all it needs is an adress. To...Alfred...There. It's done. Now, fly away to Alfred, fair paper, and tell him what has happened!"

"Are you sure that's how the mail works, Americat?" Japan asked worriedly. "What if he doesn't get it?"

"I'm sure he will." Americat replied with a dismissive flick of his tail. "Now let's go!"

"Wait up! I'm not as fast and lively as you!" Japan-cat raced after his new friend.

**A/N Go ahead, click the 'next chapter' button. It's right there :) I felt like writing more, so here you are!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Please ignore my horrible geography versus time for cats to walk there skillz. I know it probably takes longer than 3 days to walk from NYC to Canada, but DEAL WITH IT! **

After the two of them had walked for quite some time, they came upon a map of North America.

"Hey! Japan, look at this. Here's a map. Is that Japan up here?" Americat pointed at a large expanse of land to the north of them.

"No, I don't think so. Japan is smaller. Now that I think about it, what country is that? I don't even know." Japan-cat pondered.

"Ya know, I don't know either. But, it looks like if we head north into this uncharted territory, we can catch a boat across the sea. And then we can find Japan!"

"Are you so sure that will happen?"

"Nope! But, we should try anyway!"

"Okay, fine. But how will we know we're going the right way?"

"My amazing sense of smell, of course!" Americat said proudly.

Japan-cat rolled his eyes. "Fine. Lead the way, bloodhound."

"A-woof!"

* * *

About three days later, Japan and Americat finally reached Canada.

"Wooaahhhh. Look! Foreigners." Americat gaped at the humans shuffling about. "Hey. Do you smell that?" Americat sniffed the air. He could smell something sweet and delicious from the east. "Let's go that way!"

Japan followed sluggishly behind the eccentric young cat towards the smell. They reached a forest about an hour later. Japan-cat noticed that the trees had strange spouts and buckets sticking out of them. "Hey, Americat? What do you suppose those things are?" he pointed at the things with his tail.

"Hm? Oh, I don't know. Some human thing, I guess." Americat shrugged.

Japan-cat walked over to find that the bucket was filled with a sticky substance. _Why would humans want to collect this? _he thought.

Suddenly, Americat stopped and sniffed again. "It's getting stronger!" he said. "We're getting close."

Japan and Americat reached a clearing where they found a large factory-like building looming in the mist.

"What do you suppose it is?" Japan-cat murmured.

"I don't know, but the yummy smell is coming from here. Let's look through a window."

Inside, Americat could see a maple syrup facility. Of course, he didn't know what it was that they were doing, but he was fascinated by the process anyway.

"Look over there." Japan-cat said suddenly, "There's another cat, see?"

Sure enough, there was a little white cat sleeping in the corner of the main room, looking very content until somebody stepped on his tail.

"Sorry, little fella'," the worker said, "I forgot you were there."

The cat stood up, stretched and headed towards the door.

"Let's say hi!" Americat suggested.

"Ok, why not?" Japan agreed.

The white cat pulled himself out of the cat door and yawned again, before noticing the two strangers. He gasped, his blue eyes widening.

"Hiya!" Americat waved his tail in greeting, "I'm Americat and this is Japan-cat. Whoa are you? And dude, what's up with your hair?"

"I-I'm Canada-cat. What's wrong with my hair?" he asked worriedly as he blew a curl out of his face. He had tanish splotches all over his fur, but whether or not that was from living in a maple syrup factory, Japan didn't know. "Why are you here?"

"We're trying to get to Japan-I am lost, you see. You wouldn't happen to know how to get to the sea, would you?" Japan-cat asked politely.

"Why, yes, actually, I do. I can take you there if you'd like." Canada-cat answered. "It's not an absurd distance, but it's pretty far. We should leave now if we want to make it there quickly."

Japan-cat nodded. "That would be very kind. Would you like to accompany us perman-"

He was cut off by Americat. "UGH! I'm bored of all this polite talk, let's _go_ already!"

"Yes, let's. Allons-y!" Canada-cat headed towards the trees and waved his tail.

"Oh god. He's French." Americat groaned.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed these two chapters! I'll post more soon, since whenever I do or see anything involving a cat I become Greek, this will probably be finished relatively quickly. **

**BTW-Allons-y means 'let's go'. For you non-french speakers and non-whovians out there :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, just thought I'd clear this up now. In this fanfic the cats don't know anything-not about the countries or their personifications or anything. In case you were confused. They only know that their owners have important jobs or something.**

**Disc: I no own Hetalia. **

"Come on, guys. We're almost there! Don't stop now!" Americat called back to a very tired Japan-cat and Canada-cat.

"Actually, I think we're heading in the wrong direction." Canada looked around.

"WHAT!?" Americat nearly fainted.

"Wait, it's okay. If we continue heading in this direction, we'll reach a big lake. They have boats that head out from there to the sea."

"Oh thank goodness." Japan-cat sighed.

"Ok, good!" Americat said, perky as ever.

VvV

After roaming through the wilderness for a long period of time, they reached the lake. There was a large sign with English writing on it. "Japan-cat, can you read?" Canada asked.

"Huh? No. What about Americat?"

"Yeah." Americat nodded. "I learned to read so that I could play video games. Here let me see." He walked up to the sign. "It says 'Welcome to Lake Ontario. Enjoy your time here,' and then it gives directions to different places. There's a place with boats this way." Americat pointed to the left with his tail, where they saw some hazy images of ships in the distance.

Canada-cat nodded. "We should be able to find a boat over there and hitch a ride."

"Let's go, then." Japan agreed.

The cats walked along the coast, trying desperately not to get their paws wet, but to no avail.

"Eck! My feet are all squishy now." Americat complained.

"It's alright. We are almost there." Japan said.

A little later, they reached the docks and tried to decide which one to sneak on to.

"How do we know if it's heading to the sea?" Canada asked worriedly.

"It seems that the ships with more cargo are heading one way and the ones that are smaller or have less things head in the opposite direction. We have to assume that the ones with cargo are shipping exports from this country to the world. But we can't be sure."

"Oh, look! Those boxes have writing in different languages on them. I bet you're right, Japan! Good thinking."" Americat replied.

The three cats hid in the bushes and waiting for an opportunity to leap onto a ship.

"Okay, here's one. Go on three." Canada-cat said. "One...Two...THREE!"

The cats jumped up and managed to get in the cargo part of the ship.

"Good. Now we won't be noticed." Japan-cat said. "Why don't we look for some food and try to get some rest?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Americat agreed.

After they had eaten their fill of mice and taken a nap, Americat became seasick. He wobbled about the cabin, trying to steady himself. Canada and Japan found this very amusing, naturally.

"Uhgg it's not funny, you guys! Stop laughing!" Americat complained.

"Trust me, if you were us, you'd be laughing too." Canada-cat chuckled.

Once Americat's stomach had settled down, the ride actually became very pleasant, but after a day or two the cats became a little bored.

"I'll go look outside." Japan suggested.

"Sure, go ahead." said Americat sleepily.

Japan-cat jumped up on some boxes to see out the window. He saw only blue water to his left, but on his right, he could see a little speck of land on the horizon. "We're almost there, guys!"

"Good!" Canada-cat smiled.

They were all alspeep when the boat reached the harbor in Sicily. A man came down to collect the items, and was very surprised to see three cats hidden among the boxes.

"Scat!" he yelled as he kicked them out of the ship.

"Hey! Watch it!" Americat yelled after him. "Well, that was rude."

"Yes, it was. But it's okay. We made it across the sea." Japan nodded at the city spread out in front of them. "Let's go search for some other cats, see if we can't get directions."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go." Canada-cat waved his tail.

The three walked along the streets of Catania, searching for other cats.

"I don't think any cats live here. Or if they do, they're very shy." Canada commented.

"I won't be so sure if I were you!" a voice shouted from an ally before the three cats were ambushed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Bleh sorry I haven't posted to this in a little while. It's hard to stop writing one story and switch to another so I tend to focus on only one. **

**Disc.: Me no own Hetalia**

***disproportionately pic music plays (like that one song Promentory from ****_The Last of the Mohicans)_****. ***

"Ahh! What the hell?!" Americat yowled as the odd cat pushed him over.

"What are you doing here?!" The stranger replied.

"We're trying to reach my home," Japan-cat explained. "I was lost, you see, and these two have come with me on my journey."

"Well, take your _journey _somewhere else, you bastards!"

"Hey, there's no need to get angry. We're just passing through." Canada said.

The stranger still looked suspicious. "I'm keeping my eye on you."

"So you're coming with us? Awesome! The more, the merrier! I'm Americat, this is Japan-cat and Canada-cat."

"Romano-cat." Romano nodded to the others. "Where are you going?"

"Japan!" Americat replied enthusiastically.

"Never heard of it." Romano-cat replied as they resumed walking. When they stopped for a snack, the three watched as Romano ate an entire tomato.

"Bleh! Those are gross!" Americat said, but he regretted saying it after Romano scratched his face.

"Don't insult my tomatoes ever again!"

"Ok fine. Somebody's sensitive..."

They continued walking north until they reached Rome, where they almost got stepped on about a million times. It was there that they met Italy-cat and Germany-cat. Italy had plowed into them while being chased by Germany-cat.

"Ow. That hurt! Hey look! Fratello! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm making sure these three don't cause any trouble while they're here. This is Americat, Japan-cat and Canada-cat. They'retrying to get to Japan."

"Ciao! I'm Italy-cat and this is Germany-cat! He's grumpy!" Italy-cat waved his tail.

"Hey! I am not." Germany protested. "Anyway, if we're trying to get to Japan, we better get a move on. It's a long way away."

"This is going to be so much fun!" Italy said happily.

* * *

"Where are we?" Canada-cat asked.

"I've no idea." Japan replied.

"This is my country, Germany." Germany-cat explained. "My owner lives here."

"Oh. Interesting." Japan said, looking around.

All of a sudden, a white cat jumped out of the bushes. "Hiya, West! What are you doing?"

"Oh no," Germany-cat mumbled. "Everyone, this is Prussia-cat."

"You forgot to say 'The Awesome Prussia-cat'." Prussia said.

Once introductions were made, Prussia-cat claimed that he knew a 'short-cut' to get to Asia. Alas, being naive, the others agreed to follow him-much to Germany's annoyance.

* * *

"Hungary-cat!" Prussia bounded up to the cat. Whether or not Prussia led them to Hungary on purpose...well, I'll leave that up to you.

"Huh? Oh, hello Prussia. What are you all doing?"

"We're going to Japan! You should come with us!"

"Wait, what?"

"Japan-cat is trying to get back home, so we all decided to help him. These are his friends Americat and Canada-cat. You know Italy and Romano, obviously." Germany explained.

"Oh, sounds like fun! Let's go!" Hungary stood up.

"Follow me! I know the way!" Prussia said .

"I'm not sure that's right..." Americat looked over in the other direction.

"Nah, if we went that way we'd be lost for days!" Prussia said confidently before running off towards the setting sun.

"If you say so..." Americat agreed tentatively.

**A/n Oh-no! If you didn't catch that, Prussia is heading west instead of east. Fail. Lolz. I just wanted to say that in case people were like 'roserycus77 doesn't know which way Japan is, gawd.' haha. **

**Don't forget to review! **

**~RR**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So here's another chapter. I feel like this story is becoming boring so I'm gonna try and make it more interesting soon, I promise! **

**Disc. I don't own Hetalia**

The group of cats wandered about Germany for a day or two before reaching the northern shore.

"Let's take a boat!" Prussia said.

"Is that the correct way?" Romano-cat asked.

"Well, my home is an island. So, I suppose it would make sense that we need to take another boat." Japan replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Italy agreed. He jumped onto a small speed-boat. "Let's go on this one! It's pretty."

"Whatever." Germany-cat shrugged, slowly following the eccentric cat.

After the short boat ride, Hungary leapt out of the ship and motioned for the others to follow. "Is this your house, Japan-cat?"

"No. This is someplace else."

"Great." Americat said sarcastically. He noticed a cat on some grass, and decided to go ask for some directions.

"Hey!" he said to the sleeping cat.

The cat groaned. "What the hell do you want?"

"Do you know how to get to Japan?"

The cat stood up sleepily and scowled at Americat with his unusually large eyebrows. He yawned before replying, "You're headed to wrong direction. Is that the only reason you woke me up?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Wait, the wrong direction?! PRUSSIA!" Americat yelled over to Prussia-cat. "This cat says we're headed the wrong way." he pointed to the brown and white cat.

"The wrong...way? No, I'm sure you can get to Japan from here."

The stranger rolled his eyes. "I suppose you can, but it takes twice as long. Don't you idiots know anything about geography? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a nap to get back to."

"No, wait! You have to come with us so we won't get lost!" Americat said. "What's your name?"

"My name? I'm Britain-cat. And no way am I going on a bloody trip across the globe."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee e," Americat and Prussia-cat pleaded.

"FINE. I'll come if you promise never to do that again." Britain said.

"Yay! Now we won't get lost from your silly directions!" Americat said happily. "Now, introductions. This is Hungary, Japan, Germany, Italy, Romano, Canada, Prussia and I'm Americat! Wow, that's a lot of names."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Britain-cat. Now let's get a move on. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can leave." Britain said grumpily.

After a significant amount of time, they made it back to where they met Hungary. Once they reached there, the cats decided it was time for a well deserved rest. They had some food and Britain-cat finally finished his nap before the group was ready to continue.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm going to skip their travels across most of Europe because it will just take up space. **

**Disc. I don't own Hetalia.**

The cats, now going in the _correct_ direction, had made their way across Europe. Along the way, they had been joined by Romania-cat (of course, you can imagine the fight that broke out with Hungary-cat present) and Ukraine-cat. Besides those encounters, the trip had been rather uneventful. Now, they were desperately trying to stay warm while in the Ural Mountains. A few of the cats were unaccustomed to the cold weather and were very uncomfortable. It was for this reason that the group moved as quickly as possible across the mountains and into Asia. Once they reached the western edge of the Urals, the cats looked around at the giant expanse of land ahead of them.

"Do we have to cross that?" Italy-cat asked.

"Looks like it." Romano grumbled.

"It's so cooldd!" Americat shivered.

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ bad." Ukraine laughed. "We're nearly there."

The cats ran through the wilderness, trying not to imagine all the creepy animals staring at them from the woods. As they were walking, they suddenly noticed a pair of glowing purple eyes watching them from the darkness.

"AAH! What is that!?" Italy-cat leapt into the air and hid behind Germany.

As the cats watched, a fluffy brown cat appeared from the woods. Ukraine looked relieved. "Oh, Russia-cat, it's only you. Everyone, this is my brother."

"H-hello there." the cats stammered.

"Hi!" Russia cat meowed happily. "What are you all doing here?"

"Poor Japan-cat is lost and we're taking him back home. Hey! Why don't you come with us?" Ukraine suggested, ignoring the whines of protest from a certain Italian cat.

"Sounds fun!" Russia agreed and the group was on their way again.

**A/N Ugh sorry these chapters are so short. I think it would have made a lot more sense to make this a one-shot instead lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a review or I'll kill your family ^J^ hah just kidding XD**


End file.
